n4rut0t3nmufandomcom-20200213-history
Tenmu Senju
'''Tenmu Senju '''is the main protagonist of the series. He is a chunin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Jinmu. BACKGROUND After he became a genin, he often trained with Ryozo Kao and promised each other that they would fight for real some day and give it their all. PERSONALITY ABILITIES Tenmu, while still a chunin, could fight on par against high-level jonins like Konohamaru Sarutobi and Espadas like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer. After training for three months inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Tenmu's power easily outmatched that of Sosuke Aizen's. After losing his Rinnegan, Tenmu loses most of his power but still remains strong enough to fight on the same level as jonin-level shinobi. Later, when Tenmu masters his Bankai, Kisuke Urahara states that his chakra level must have increased tenfold. He was able to defeat a captain-level shinobi like Byakuya. After reawakening his Rinnegan, Tenmu's power increased once again to the point that he can defeat Kugo Ginjo with relative ease, despite the latter having stolen most of his powers. Tenmu has enough chakra to master Sage Mode. After three years of training at the Shikkotsu Forest, Tenmu was able to overwhelm Szayel Aporro Granz, even in his Musou form and defeat a Fukyuu Musha with relative ease. Having the Senju blood inside him, Tenmu also has remarkable life force and heals relatively fast. Kenjutsu Tenmu is able to fight on par with swordsmanship specialists such as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Byakuya Kuchiki. Taijutsu Tenmu can withstand heavy attacks from his opponents and is very durable. He was able to take on Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's attacks with just minor burns. He also has considerable hand-to-hand combat skills. His taijutsu skills improved further after training with the Xcution in an attempt to restore his Rinnegan, allowing him to fight against Jackie Tristan, Shukuro Tsukishima, and Kugo Ginjo. Flash Step = Tenmu was already fast but after learning how to use Flash Step from Kisuke Urahara, he was able to keep up with shinobi like Byakuya Kuchiki, who is a master of flash steps himself. Blut Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu = After training with Naruto, Tenmu learned how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Getsuga Tenshou Getsuga Tenshou = Tenmu learned how to perform Getsuga Tenshou from Jinmu. Tenmu fires a wave of energy from his katana. Lightning Release: Getsuga Tenshou = Tenmu infused his nature manipulation to the Getsuga Tenshou. Tenmu can also charge the jutsu in his katana to increase its power. Nature Transformation Lightning Release Armour = Tenmu cloaks himself with his lightning-release chakra, greatly augmenting his speed and power. His speed could match Konohamaru Sarutobi, Rock Lee without opening the Eight Gates, and Ulquiorra Cifer in his base form. Summoning Jutsu Rinnegan Rinnegan = Rinnegan allows Tenmu to increase his power and reflexes. He also gains the ability to sense and see chakra. Tenmu has lost his Rinnegan after overusing the power against his final battle with Aizen. During his training with the Xcution, Tenmu slowly started to regain his former powers back. Later, when Kugo steals Tenmu's powers, Tenmu reawakens his Rinnegan. Jinmu explains that this is due to Tenmu experiencing a complete despair, which is one of the requirements for awakening the Rinnegan. Six Paths Techniques Shinra Tensei = He is able to push away objects and enemies with gravitational force. Banshou Tenin = Tenmu is able to attract objects and enemies with gravitational force. He combines this technique with his kenjutsu. Chibaku Tensei = Tenmu creates a black core with great amount of gravitational force. The surrounding earth then accumulates at the core, creating a small planet. Yin-Yang Release Cursed Seal Tenmu received the cursed seal from Sosuke Aizen before he escaped to Otogakure. Resurrection After being defeated by Ulquiorra, Tenmu releases his Resurrection, which raises his speed and power exponentially. He could easily overpower Ulquiorra Cifer's Resurrection: Segunda Etapa. Cero = In this form, Tenmu could fire a Cero with equal amount of power as Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Instant Regeneration = Tenmu could regenerate a hole on his chest instantly. Zanpakuto Tenmu turns his katana into a zanpakuto, Raikami after infusing his chakra into it under Kisuke Urahara's training. Bankai Joushou Kishin no Rakurai = Tenmu mastered his Bankai in less than three days. After his Bankai activates, Tenmu's entire body turns into lightning, allowing him to move at the speed of lightning. He is also protected from most attacks. However, since his brain cannot keep up with the speed, Tenmu cannot react fast enough to counterattack in this form, as noted by Byakuya. - Lightning Getsuga Tenshou = Tenmu charges up his Getsuga Tenshou and fires it at the speed of lightning - Lightning Dragon Halberd = Tenmu forms a halberd out of lightning and throws it to his opponents at lightning speed. Sage Mode Tenmu mastered Sage Mode while training in Shikkotsu Forest with the Crow Sage. In Sage Mode, all of Tenmu's abilities are increased exponentially. Tenmu was able to easily break through one of Iruka Umino's barriers. Sage Art: Getsuga Tenshou = Getsuga Tenshou empowered with sage chakra Sage Art: Lightning Release: Lightning Spear = Tenmu uses nature manipulation to extend the lightning from his katana. Genjutsu Uchiha Clan Techniques PLOT Tenmu, a chunin and his team comes back from a long mission. However, their return home is blocked by Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuri, who refuses to let them inside the village. Gin Ichimaru arrives and reveals that they had no memories of Team Jinmu. Tenmu and the others narrowly avoids Gin's attack before realizing that he has taken Asuna Inoue captive. Jinmu Kurosaki orders a retreat but Tenmu and Tenji Uchiha refuse only to be confonted by Kotetsu and Izumo. Although having trouble fighting against the two more experienced chunins, the two manages to defeat Kotetsu and Izumo through working together, which greatly impresses Jinmu for their growth. The three of them decides to separate and investigate what is going on in the village. While inside the village, Tenmu soon runs into Minato Uzumaki. At first, Minato tries to attack Tenmu but is stopped by Son Goku, who recognizes Tenmu. Tenmu tells Minato of his goal to rescue Asuna and Minato decides to help him. But, they are confronted by Ryozo Kao who tells Tenmu that he is to be captured. Tenmu fights against his friend reluctantly while trying to convince him that he was his friend. However, Ryozo presses Tenmu on with his kenjutsu and gains the upperhand. Tenmu reminisces back to his past with Ryozo and remembers their promise to give it their all when the two fight each other. Newly motivated, Tenmu fights back but Ryozo keeps his advantage due to the heavily injuries that Tenmu already suffered. Nevertheless, Tenmu still manages to get past Ryozo's sword and use the Lightning Release: Getsuga Tenshou to defeat him. Apologizing to Ryozo, Tenmu leaves with Minato Uzumaki and Son Goku. Tenmu soon passes out from his injuries and Minato Uzumaki takes him to his teammate, Ran Uchiha. Ran reluctantly heals Tenmu's wounds and Tenmu thanks her. But, they are soon visited by Rock Lee whom Sakura Haruno had sent to check up on her daughter. Rock Lee immediately tries to apprehend Tenmu but Tenmu, now fully healed, prepares to fight against the jonin. However, Tenmu is quickly overwhelmed by Lee's superior strength and speed. Lee almost finishes off Tenmu but Tenmu remembers Jinmu's teaching to not give up in a fight. Then, Tenmu suddenly surrounds himself with lightning and increases both his power and speed. Judging that he needs to power up to defeat Tenmu now, Lee opens the '''Gate of Opening, '''nearly defeating Tenmu with his Front Lotus. However, Jinmu shows up just in time to save Tenmu from the impact and leaves the scene.